All Good Things for Those who Wait
by Lulu C. T
Summary: AU: Crowfeather never chases off Breezepelt from Windclan and pays for it later.


Crowfeather parried the swipe of a Riverclan she-cat, her claws narrowly missing the bridge of his nose. With a snarl, he launched himself at her, sweeping his paws under hers and knocking her to the ground. He wrestled her to her back and pummeled her belly relentlessly. The molly screeched in agony as tufts of brown and white fur were ripped from her soft stomach. She hared away, slidding through the tall grass that was distinct on Windclan land, back towards Riverclan territory.

Crowfeather wheeled around, ice blue eyes darting from side to side as he sought his next opponent. Just a few moments ago, Ashfoot had spotted a Riverclan patrol crossing the borders after an eager apprentice had chased a rabbit through the scent line. Normally, Onestar would be willing to overlook something so trivial but Breezepelt had launched himself Pebblefoot and a battle had broken out. The fool, he though, disgust curling his muzzle. He had taught him better than that.

Weaselfur and Leaftail were busy batting at a pair of Riverclan warriors near the edge of the river- Mintfur and Mallownose, he recalled, and didn't notice a third cat creeping behind them. Reedwhisker, Crowfeather though with excitement, his tail lashing; if he defeated the deputy, the battle would be won for sure.

He sped across the battle field, his claws tearing up the grass beneath him. With a yowl, he threw himself at Reedwhisker. Reedwhisker spat at him, his eyes flaring angrily as the black and white tom ruined his ambush. The two tumbled head over heels down the soggy bank. With a splash, the pair landed in the river.

The cold water forced the breath right out of Crowfeather. He floundered uselessly in the water for a moment, his paws churning. Reedwhisker was only a few mouse-lengths away. He kicked out in the water, closing the gap. He buried his claws deep into the Riverclan deputy's haunches and hauled himself up. He broke the surface, drinking in deep breaths of cold air. Water streamed down his whiskers and into his eyes and he was blinded for a moment.

A sharp pain in his shoulder told him that Reedwhisker had gained the upperhand. He struggled, the water frothing and turning red with his blood as Reedwhisker's fangs cut through flesh. He knew if he didn't pull himself out from the water, he would lose- or worse, drown. Already his limbs were growing heavy with effort. A panic filled him and he thrashed wildly. Fighting a Riverclan warrior in the water was beyond stupid.

Another splash filled him with dread. If that was another Riverclan cat, he was done for. However, luck was on his side. His son was swimming strongly toward Reedwhisker. The deputy hissed in anger, striking another blow between Crowfeather's ears. His head rang as his vision swam in front of him. He heard another snarl and a high pitched meow of pain and then the water was calm. Crowfeather blinked in a daze as he felt teeth dig into the scruff of his neck.

"Breezepelt?" He mumbled, his limbs numb from the cold water, "Where's Reedwhisker?"

"I clawed him. Hit his eyes," Breezepelt snarled through his father's fur, "Be still."

Crowfeather let himself go limp, relief flooding through his veins. Breezepelt had saved him, one of the few good deeds his son had done.

He felt his paws hit mud and he struggled to stand. Water lapped at his side as he struggled to keep his head above the surface, "A little help," He snapped, noting the sudden absence of Breezepelt. He could still here the yowls and screams of the battle.

"Oh, I'll help," came his son's reply. Crowfeather peered upward, making out the glower of Breezepelt's amber eyes. His tone startled Crowfeather.

"What-?" His reply was cut off as Breezepelt lunged forward, catching his father's shoulders. Crowfeather opened his mouth to cry out in pain as pain jarred through his wound but no sound escaped. Instead, cold water rushed in. He swallowed, his lungs burning as he thrashed beneath Breezepelt's paws.

His limbs were still numb from the water and the pain in his shoulder was too much. He sank to the mud, bubbles streaming from his nose. He should see the broken figure of Breezepelt through the water- was that a smile on his muzzle…?

His teeth closed over the left paw of his son but no matter how hard he bit down, he would not relent. Black crept into his vision and he felt himself slipping from consciousness. His struggles became weaker and weaker until they ceased all together.

Breezepelt stood there for another few minutes, feeling his father's fur through his toes. At last, he let go and the sodden body of Crowfeather floated to the surface. He nosed the still figure to the shoreline, padded out from the water and allowed himself one final smirk.

A second later, he yowled out, pleased with the shock he was able to paint his voice with, "Crowfeather! Crowfeather's dead!"


End file.
